


Tell Him He's Pretty

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Embarrass the mage (but in a good way), Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Garrett Hawke decides it's about time that Anders realizes he's gorgeous.  So he enlists everyone's help and tells the mage that he's pretty.





	

“So,” said Garrett. “Anders is pretty.”

Anders choked on his drink. “Excuse me?” he managed to spit out eventually, putting the mug back on the table.

“You heard me,” Garrett replied. He looked around the table at his companions, waiting for support. “Anders is a gorgeous individual.”

“Mmm,” said Isabela. She leaned forward and smiled wickedly, playing rather absent-mindedly with a necklace. “He is very, very gorgeous. In all the places that count.”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Anders. He picked up his mug again and took another drink, largely to hide the flush that was rising to his cheeks.

“You know,” said Merrill, looking at Anders intently, “I think you’re right. His hair is such a lovely golden color. It’s like the leaves on trees in the fall. Or a sunset after a forest fire. Or…”

“You can stop,” said Anders. He was no longer drinking, but he was still holding the mug in front of him to hide his face.

“But I didn’t get to the part about the kittens yet,” said Merrill.

“He is rather good looking,” Varric spoke up. “For a human, I mean.”

“Is your type other dwarves, or is your type crossbows?” Isabela teased him.

“Come on, Rivaini. You should know by now that Bianca’s the only one for me,” Varric replied.

“Merrill has a point, though,” said Garrett, bringing the conversation back to where he wanted it. “Anders does have lovely hair. It matches his lovely eyes. And his lovely… snout.”

“Snout?” Isabela snorted.

“It’s a strong snout,” said Garrett.

Anders was blushing. No one had lavished his physical attributes with this much positive attention in years. There had been a few remarks, here and there, and there had been Karl back at the Circle oh so long ago. But for the most part, Anders didn’t consider himself to be particularly good looking. Oh, he used to think that he could clean up alright, when he put his mind to it. But that was then, and this was now. He had been young and bright, once. But now he hadn’t bathed in Maker knew how long and his raggedy coat hadn’t been washed in… well. Had it ever been washed? “What, uh, brought this on, Hawke?” he stammered finally.

Garrett shrugged. “I just happened to look across the table and see a gorgeous man, that’s all. Now, where were we. Oh, we were working our way down your face, I think. You know, I do love your mouth. I love when you do that pouty thing with your lower lip.”

Anders was squirming in his chair as he desperately tried to figure out how to respond. “That’s, um…”

“Are we moving on from the face now?” Isabela asked. “Because I really like what’s under those robes.”

“Mmm,” said Garrett appreciatively. “I do too. He has a nice build. Don’t you think?”

“Very nice,” Isabela purred.

“He’s thin, but not too thin, you know?” Garrett said to her, as though they were having a private conversation. “He gets a workout from waving that staff around.”

“How many staves does he wave around?” Isabela replied.

“Ooh! Does he have more than one staff?” Merrill broke in. “Because I could use a new one.”

Anders cleared his throat. “I’m… right here, you know,” he said.

“Yes, yes, don’t mind us,” said Garrett. “We’re just talking about how pretty you are. But, hey, do you know who else is pretty?”

“Who?” Anders was eager to change the subject.

“Justice. Mostly because he’s got your body,” said Garrett. “But the flashy blue thing is pretty attractive, too.”

“Hawke…”

“Oh, you know what else?” Garrett was undeterred. “Hands. Anders, you have beautiful hands. Beautiful hands that do beautiful things.”

“In bed?” Isabela asked.

Garrett tsked her. “For shame. They do beautiful things in his clinic. They heal. They write. But I mean, they do beautiful things in bed too, now that you mention it.”

“Get a room,” Fenris mumbled.

Garrett looked over at him. “Oh, come on, Fenris. Even you have to agree that Anders is pretty.”

Fenris looked away.

Garrett peered at him. “You’re blushing.”

“I am not.”

“Come on,” Garrett pressed. “You don’t have to like him to admit that he’s pretty.”

“He…” Fenris coughed. “He is physically attractive. For an abomination.”

“There, it’s settled.” Garrett folded his arms. “Everyone thinks Anders is pretty.”

“Well, not everyone,” said Merrill. “Sebastian isn’t here.”

“Sebastian would agree, if he was,” said Garrett. “He would say, ‘Oh Maker, deliver me from the blinding beauty of this angelic apostate, lest he tempt me astray.’”

“Oh,” said Merrill, “And Anders would have to agree that he is pretty himself. Wouldn’t he? For everyone to agree?”

“Anders knows he’s pretty,” said Garrett firmly, as though this matter had already been settled.

Anders actually did not think he was remotely pretty, but he had to admit that everyone had at least made him feel a little better about himself. “I mean. Maybe. Sometimes,” he said, as he nervously scratched his neck.

“Ooh,” said Isabela. “That’s the old Anders I know. The one who’s gorgeous and knows it. I knew he was hiding in there somewhere.”

Anders was perplexed. Did people really still find him attractive after all this time? After all these years of hiding in a sewer? That was so terribly hard to believe.

But here, now, in the Hanged Man, surrounded by friends, he thought he could almost believe it.

And that night, when he was writing and Hawke told him that he was a beautiful man with a beautiful soul and had beautiful hands that were writing beautiful, important things, he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible and forgot Aveline. I'm going to pretend she's on guard duty and everyone else is too scared to bring her up.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Find me on tumblr - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
